


Persona 6: Verdant

by Ichirinsa



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Kasagi is a small town, known for a successful local economy and a harmonious coexistence of multiple religions.Takara Yagi is a bumbling second-year high school student forced to be there by his father's sudden illness.And the world behind the waterfall is an enigma, an amalgamation of fear given physical form.Let the game begin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Persona 6: Verdant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving somewhere new is hard.
> 
> Having someone there hate you immediately is harder.
> 
> Finding a supernatural world and almost dying is probably as hard as it gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a teensy pet project of mine for a few months now -- my imagining of a Persona 6, the characters therein, and the themes reflected in story and mechanics both. enjoy.

**Monday, April 13th**   
Early Morning

My name is Takara Yagi. I wouldn’t stand out if it weren’t for my lanky build and absurdly curly hair. According to Dad, the hair was something I picked up from Mom, though I wouldn’t know. He jokes that I got the best of her and the worst of him. Green eyes aren’t that bad, pops. We  _ are _ both clumsy with people, though. He was always a weird guy. Then again, so am I.

Dad’s bedridden back home, so he shipped me off to his older sister’s place so I could have a roof over my head, food in my belly, and unceasing landslides of homework to trudge through. As of last week, I’m now a stranger in the country town of Kasagi. As of today, I’ll be even more of a stranger as a second-year at Ozora High School. To say I’m not looking forward to it would be an understatement, though I have no choice but to go with the flow. Harder said than done, always.

“I’ve got breakfast ready up here for you, Takara! Get it quick before it goes cold. I need to head to work, but I’ll see you there!” That voice from upstairs would be my aunt, Sayaka Asa. Unfortunately for me, I have no escape from her. She’s not a bad person, by any means, just… a constant presence. See, she teaches history to second-years at Ozora. That’s the problem: She’s both my guardian and my teacher for however long I’ll be staying here.

Of course, I’m still cramming myself into the school uniform. White button-up shirt, green argyle sweater vest, navy jacket, and a goldenrod tie to bring the whole look together. On the lapel of the jacket is a calligraphic “2” to advertise my year, and on the left breast is the school emblem: a rose surrounded by laurels and olive branches as a testament to the natural peace and beauty of this small town. The school ordered my pants too short, so I’m just gonna roll up the edges as a mixture of a modest attempt at fashion and a coverup of how long my legs are. Maybe that’ll have the opposite effect, I don’t know. Hopefully nobody will care when they see my cool socks.

When I’ve finally ascended from basement to kitchen, I see another figure there, hunched over the table with bacon hanging from his lips. That would be Sayaka’s son, Ryunosuke. He’s a first-year at a local college, studying linguistics. A bit on the chubby side, but muscular underneath, with messy wavy hair that he pulls back into a bun -- it’s not a bad look, actually. The dude looks cool. But he’s eating my breakfast, which is decidedly not cool.

“Oh shit, I thought this was for me. My bad.” He guiltily drops the slice of toast back onto the plate.

“It’s alright, I don’t like meat much anyway. Just leave me the toast and eggs and we’ll call it even.”

Good enough for him, looks like. He salutes farewell, then kicks on his shoes and barrels out the door. I probably won’t be seeing him for another week or so. He only really stays here during the weekends. Other than that, he sleeps in the dorms. I haven’t asked why yet. Not really my business.

Asa’s a good cook, for sure. Even the breakfast is delicious. I’ll have to thank her when I get to class.

The walk to school is short, at least. Around seven minutes -- I timed it yesterday. It’s ten for Sayaka, but she’s twenty-something centimeters shorter than I am. The paved pathway is almost entirely a straight shot from the house to Ozora High. I think almost barely a kilometer away. I’ll figure it out later. For now, I just have to mentally review the way I’ll introduce myself to class 2-1.

“Outta the way, jackass!” A bike zooms past my left, almost grazing my messenger bag. When I’ve ensured that none of my possessions are missing or scuffed, I look up to see a girl pedaling like a maniac to get to school. From the already-growing distance, all I can make out is tan skin and bleached hair.

**…**

Asa’s my homeroom teacher. She’s my homeroom teacher and she didn’t even tell me. Did she know? She had to have known. There she stands, nonchalant, brown hair braided into a ponytail draped over her right shoulder, wearing a light blue button-up shirt and navy pencil skirt. Like her son, she’s also on the chubby side. From more than a few comments I’ve heard around the school, the boys seem to be glad that her body weight gravitates toward her thighs.

Seeing her again has thrown me off my rhythm as I stand in front of the class. My internal rehearsals, all for naught.

“This is our newest transfer student, Takara Yagi. If you would introduce yourself.”

“Hello, my name is nice to meet you. It’s Takara Yagi.”

_ Shit. I had one job. _

I sigh. Little more I can do than that. The class is already laughing at me.

“You can take a seat at the back of the class, in the seat next to-- wait, where’s Otsuka-san? Skipping on the first day?” Asa sighs. Already, I can tell she’s not paid enough for this. “The seat on the left, Yagi-kun.”

Easy enough. Smart to keep the taller kids in the back of the classroom. I’ve got good vision, so that’s not an issue. And with nobody to my right, I’ve got plenty of arm and leg room. Fantastic.

Once I’m fully settled in, Asa gets back into the morning routine. “Alright, who’s in charge of class?”

A loud, confident student dead-center in the front of the class stands tall. “Everyone stand for role!”

Apprehensively, the classroom fills with the sound of chairs scooting across the floor, at which moment, I can barely hear the sound of the door at the back of the room scraping open and closed. Seems like I’m the only one who noticed it. Suddenly, there’s a presence at my right. I can feel eyes boring into me, glaring daggers. When I look… it’s the girl from the bike this morning. She got a clear look at me back then, but it’s only now that I’m getting a clear look at her.

She’s tall, almost as tall as I am. Even thinner than I am, too. She has an ear-length undercut hairstyle -- or at least, it would be that long if it didn’t flare outward -- bleach blonde on the top, though brown on the back and sides. Her skin is tanned, her wingtip eyeliner is thick, and her ears both have two piercings each -- one on each lobe, and one towards each flat. Just like the hair and makeup and piercings, she’s going against uniform with her clothes: Underneath the loose green school cardigan, her shirt’s second button is unfastened, and she’s wearing sneakers instead of the designated footwear. With light grey irises, she stares angrily in my direction while muttering under her breath.

“Great, this asshole.”

Before I can even respond, the class leader calls out another name. “Hito-- oh, she wasn’t present.”

“Hitomi Otsuka, right here.” She holds a hand upward, then takes her seat. The class leader seems surprised. It’s as though she’d materialized from nothing, after all. Still, he continues.

**…**

**After School**

Well, this entire day has been… awkward. I can feel people staring at me between each class. First impressions are important, and I just made mine seem like I’m a bumbling idiot. Not  _ too _ far from the truth, but I’m not stupid. Just not great with people. Which makes things worse with the girl who sits next to me. Hitomi seems to hate me for no reason whatsoever. Is being in the way on the path that big of a deal?

She’s been leaning back in her seat during most classes, barely giving me the room to occupy my own chair. Or breathe. She doesn’t try to talk to me all day, but I can see her glaring at me from my periphery. Even when I chose to eat lunch in the classroom, I could see her squint in my direction between scrolls of her thumb to fling more social media across her phone’s slightly cracked screen.

Now the school day is over. I’m not confrontational by any means, but I am curious.

“Did I make you mad somehow?”

“Pff. Like you give a shit.” She haphazardly tosses her belongings into a messenger bag of her own, heavily decorated with patches.

“I do, actually. I’d rather not have you angry at me. We don’t even know each other.”

“Sure don’t.” And just like that, she slings her bag over her shoulder, then saunters out of the room. I’m left standing, just as confused as I’d started.

“Wow, she already hates him, huh? I wonder what he did.”   
“Oh please, she hates everybody.”   
“I don’t even get why she stays here…”   
“Sometimes she just skips school, right?”   
“Maybe she’s just going to that weird waterfall everyone keeps talking about.”   
“Oh please, those rumors are bullshit and you know it! Besides, it probably won’t be there much longer.”   
“That’s right, realty companies were looking at land speculation there.”

No point sticking around for this blathering. I still have unpacking and homework that needs done.

**…**

**Evening**

Living in my aunt’s basement isn’t as bad as anticipated. She’s kept the whole place pretty swanky, well-decorated, well-furnished. Hell, she even touched it up when she knew I was going to be coming to stay for a while. Our assumption right now is that dad’s treatment could take a year or so, but estimating doesn’t ever offer any sense of security.

There are a few windows at ceiling level in here, a projector for movies and games, as well as a lot of furniture designed to be easily folded and stowed to free up space. It’s convenient, but still comfortable. Couldn’t have been easy to strike that balance, really.

I’ve actually just finished getting ahead on reading and homework when I hear a knock at the door from atop the stairs. In this house, there’s only one possible person that could be.

I turn in my chair expectantly and rest my feet on a yet-unpacked box. “Come in.”

Asa pokes her head in just past the handrail to the basement. At home, she drops the professional veneer, instead opting for the comfort of sweatpants and a long-sleeve shirt. “Hey, Takara. Sorry I didn’t warn you about being your homeroom teacher. That okay by you?”

“I was surprised, that’s all. Hence the strange introduction.”

“Let me know if I need to toss a detention anybody’s way for poking fun at you about that. I’m not afraid to operate extralegally to shut them down.”

“Thanks, Asa-san. Any reason you didn’t tell them you’re my aunt?”

“Didn’t want them to think you’d be getting special treatment.” Can’t fault her for that logic. She’s looking out for me. Asa really is a chill lady. “Make sure you get finished unpacking today. It’ll be harder to find the time once the school term is in full swing.”

“Fine, fine. You got it.” And with that, I go from one chore to another.

The last time I saw her was probably ten years ago, give or take. Nine, maybe? I was young. We didn’t have much time to see her after Mom…

Never mind. Time to unpack before it gets too late.

* * *

**Tuesday, April 14th**   
After School

Kasagi is known as a melting ground for religion. Shinto, Buddhism, Catholicism, all in a harmonious amalgam. On my walks to and from school alone, I pass a shrine, a Buddhist temple, and a church. There’s always a priest or two standing just outside the entry gates of each, though they’ve never bothered me.

Until today.

“I don’t think I recognize you, young man.” Outside the church’s entryway, I can see a robed figure beckoning me closer. They have long wavy white hair, deep brown eyes, and a pale complexion. I have absolutely no idea what gender they might be. Real androgynous, can’t be much older than twenty or so. But, they’re not unkind, not forceful. I’ll give them the benefit of a doubt.

“I-I only moved here last week.” I hoist my bag to a more comfortable position as I approach to make this whole exchange easier. Good timing, too, as Hitomi whizzes by on her bike only seconds after.

The person hardly seems to react at the gust Hitomi whips up. “That would explain it! It’s wonderful to see new faces here in Kasagi. Did your family move here?”

“No, I just moved in with my aunt… Are you trying to evangelize me into joining your church, because I’m not really the, uh...”

I’m grateful that they cut off my prelude to inevitable rambling. “Not against your will, certainly. If you choose to join for our services, we’ll welcome you with open arms. If not, I am always one for conversation with interesting strangers!” Their smile is massive. Goodness, they have perfectly white teeth.

I hate to be this nosy, but… “Mind if I ask a strange question?”

Seems they’re a mind reader. “I know what you mean to ask. I find gender to be ultimately distasteful, if that was your inquiry. Besides, we’re all equal in the sight of our Father, are we not? You may refer to me using ‘they’ and ‘them,’ if necessary. Though I don’t know why you’d need to talk about a lowly priest to your friends.”

No surprise they knew where I was going. “You get that often?”

“Very, though it’s not unwarranted. People get confused around me.” Then, they tap their forehead and motion forward with that hand. “Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Tomomi Chinen. I’ve lived in Kasagi for a few years now, myself. And you?”

“Takara Yagi. Just got here last week.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yagi-kun. I’ll not keep you for long. I’m sure you have plenty to attend to as a new student. I’m always here, should you wish to stop by and say hello.” They wave gently with two waggles of a hand, then resume their posture posted just outside the church. Looks like I’m not the only one they’ve befriended, as other students and pedestrians call out their greetings as they pass by.

They seem nice. Plus I didn’t make a total fool of myself like I usually do. I could probably take them up on that offer for more conversation.

**…**

**Evening**

I could’ve sworn I was just in the downy confines of my bed.

Now, I’m staring out into a dark, starry sky. The sight is brilliant, with shifting nebulae, comets trailed by vapor, stars in clear formation. Except all of it, for some reason, is a deep cerulean. Unlike the typical night sky, the stars travel and migrate to new positions with each passing second, as though finding a more comfortable spot to rest. I’m transfixed at their motions. A languid dance, just for my eyes.

I’m surprised, then, when they take formation into a singular shape: The letter V. As they settle, the feeling of a glass lens enters my consciousness. I feel it resting just against my brow. A telescope?

When I draw back from that place, I’m awake once more, back in Aunt Asa’s basement.

With a sigh, I turn over. It’s a school night. Back to sleep I go.

* * *

**Wednesday, April 15th**   
Lunchtime

I wish I could eat in solitude in the classroom of 2-1, but I’m never granted that reprieve. Right now, there’s a group of four guys, talking “guy talk,” not even trying to mask their volume.

“Dude, the new PE teacher is so hot…”   
“For real! And young.”   
“You think I have a chance with her?”   
“She does seem pretty lax about rules… Maybe.”   
“I mean, same about Hitomi.”   
“Seriously?”   
“What?! She’s hot in an intimidating way!”

Is everyone in this school this horny? Jeez.

On that note, Hitomi busts into the room. Speak of the devil, I suppose. She’s skipped the whole first half of the day. I don’t know why, but she takes her assigned seat next to mine, then takes out a phone and starts scrolling, same as always. I’d question why she chose this seat, but the bell is about to ring soon. Makes sense.

Might as well try again. “So...”

“Don’t bother.” She doesn’t even look up.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She leans back even further, until the chair is balanced on two legs, and sits her heels on the desk.

Guess she’s got something of a point. Won’t stop me. “And why’s that?”

“Hate it here. Town’s a shitshow. So’re the people in it. Includes you.” She holds the phone skyward, eyes never leaving whatever is so enthralling on its screen. She continues under her breath, hardly audible, “But especially the politicians here. Assholes.”

I get back to eating. Not worth arguing against that. Her opinion is her opinion.

Then, she leans back too far. Her chair careens downward on a crash course for the hard floor beneath. No time to think, just act. I move without hesitation, one hand against the back of the chair. Takes everything I’ve got just to keep it from slipping.

That’s when I notice the subsequent mess. In the process of flinging my arms in her direction, I’ve knocked my bento and my water aside. Both of us have a smattering in water, rice, tofu, and mixed vegetables over our arms and torso, like a culinary Pollock. But at the very least, she isn’t writhing in pain on the floor.

I hoist her back up, not without considerable effort. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-- I mean, uh, the food, I--” Her posture is enough to shut me up.

Her fists are clenched tight, her eyes are closed, and her brow is tense. Despite it, she breathes deep and finally speaks, albeit forced. “Thank you for that.” She’s angry, but genuinely grateful. 

“I’m sorry for the mess. Here, I think I have--”

“Don’t. I’ll just…” And she scrapes her chair away, then leaves in a huff while brushing off the worst of the mess.

I’m surprised to actually see her in class later. She doesn’t say a word to me, but she’s less blunt in how we interact. It’s an improvement.

* * *

**Thursday, April 16th**   
Evening

A knock at my door. Asa, as always, even this late. I’m at my desk, studying.

“Doing okay, Takara?” Rather than linger at the entrance, she joins me in the basement proper. “You’ve been quiet.”

“I’m always quiet.” I turn to the next page of my physics book. Then I see her from the corner of my eye, a glass of wine in her left hand, just next to me. She moves with the footfalls of a black cat at midnight, I swear.

“Nobody is bullying you, right? Not even Otsuka-san?”

“Nope. She’s been getting off my case, actually.”

“Good. I worry about her. How about everything with your dad?”

“He’ll be okay. I’m fine with it.” I’m not, but opening up about it will mean uncomfortably vulnerable conversation.

“...Okay. I’m right here if you need anything.” She pats me on the back, then starts back toward the stairs. “Don’t stay up too late.” She closes the door behind her with a gentle unobtrusive click, and I’m alone once more. Not a bad way to be.

I can’t deny that it’s late, but I’m trying to get ahead in schoolwork. I’m betrayed by a yawn while attempting to resume my perusal of the applications of calculus in two-dimensional motion. Maybe it’s best to put that off for a bit.

Not a second after I’ve tugged my PJs on, I’m back in bed and the lights are off.

**…**

This again. The stars, the blue light, the letter V. Except when I back away, I remain here in this dream. It’s a massively-domed observatory, with a telescope aimed toward the heavens. The entire room is decorated and tinted blue, even the shelves, the number of plants in a miniature arboreum, a… shrine of some sort, and a few tables of assorted star charts and various scientific instruments.

A gentle young voice yanks me from scanning the room’s contents. “Hello. I see you have joined us once more. It is wonderful to have a new guest.” When I turn, there’s a boy in an oversized blue lab coat. The tails drag along the ground as he approaches. He can’t be older than nine, to be sure. His hair is a stark white buzzcut, and his eyes are bright,  _ bright _ yellow. “My master wishes to see you.”

It’s a dream. Might as well just go with it. The kid leads me aside to a man seated behind a table, leaning forward on his elbows, resting his chin over inhumanly long fingers. His nose must be at least fifteen centimeters long. Jeez. He’s balding, and has beady eyes with almost no iris to speak of. Behind him is a tall stained-glass window decorated with the same letter V in ornate gold script. The man doesn’t seem surprised to see me.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room. How wonderful to see you, Takara Yagi.”

He knows my name. I guess it really  _ is _ a dream. Makes sense, in a nonsensical way. “And you are?”

“My name is Igor. My attendant here is Christopher. It is a pleasure to have you as our guest.”

I glance in Christopher’s direction to see him swirling the extra length of his sleeves in spirals through the air. “Seems a bit young to be an attendant.”

“Such is the result of your world’s circumstances.”

He’s lost me even more. “My world?”

“Yes. I’ve called you forth from your sleep. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I have summoned you to offer warning.”

This is starting to feel less and less like a dream. “Warning about what?”

“The near future… or rather, the far future. A lack of time to be, or to become.”

“Nothing you’re saying makes any semblance of sense.”

“It shall, in time. You will come to understand my words as truth. So long as you have the will to overcome your fears. As part of your status as an anchorite in this observatory, I shall observe your progression. Or lack thereof, should you fail. Such a fate is on your shoulders. Now, Christopher, if you could guide our guest back to his rest.”

“I shall do this. Come, anchorite. The night draws to a close.” From beneath his sleeve, I feel the boy clutch my hand. With unexpected force, he pulls me back toward the telescope, then places my palm atop its surface.

When I blink, my alarm is blaring. I’m back home. I hit snooze and flip over in bed.

* * *

**Friday, April 17th** **  
** Morning

My first impression at this school is inescapable, it seems. I haven’t heard the end of people sharing gossip about me. Word travels fast in small towns like this one. After this week, I’m too tired to care.

And too tired to prep my school supplies, it seems. My pencil pouch is nowhere to be seen in my bag, and the second bell is about to ring. I’ve tried talking to all of the other students near my desk, but now it looks like I have little choice…

“Otsuki-san, could I, uh, maybe borrow a pencil from you today?”

While others have been sharing rumors about my clumsiness, it seems Hitomi is the only one who doesn’t care all too much. If anything, she’s one of few other people the students seem to talk about. There are other names I hear every so often, but the zeitgeist is dominated by the two of us for now. Plus, she’s only almost run me over on one other instance since Monday. Progress is progress, no matter how slow.

“Huh? Yeah, whatever. Just get it back to me after classes, or you’re a dead man.” She rifles through her bag for a second, then produces a pencil in passable condition. It’ll do.

As always, the students in front of us are blabbing about the most recent drama throughout the school.

“Amada-kun tried out that waterfall the other day!”   
“I told you, it’s just a stupid rumor. He must’ve been lying.”   
“No, it worked! He said it was like it rinsed away every stress he’s ever had, all without getting him wet!”   
“Really? Maybe it’ll help me with the school year...”   
“What about your family? I hear your dad never gets off your back about entrance exams.”   
“True. Ugh, why’d you have to remind me…”

Their whispering fades into the background. I can see Hitomi grip her own pencil more firmly, gritting her teeth while the bell rings.

When the school day comes to a close, she’s dashing out the door before I have the chance to hand her the pencil back. Delightful. I hope she doesn’t hold that against me.

* * *

**Saturday, April 18th**   
After School

Once again, Hitomi is out the door the moment the bell rings. All before I can so much as try to give her that pencil back. Figures. Tomorrow is Sunday, so I guess she wanted to get to that day off as quickly as humanly possible.

While I pack my belongings, there’s a buzzing sound from nearby that distracts me. Once, then twice. I glance toward the supposed source in the seat adjacent to mine -- Hitomi Otsuka’s phone. The screen has two notifications, both being texts from the same source. The contact is given the glorious title “Shitheel.” I can only see the first few words of each message.

**Shitheel:** You better head straight home after…   
**Shitheel:** I’ll teach you a damn lesson about...

Then, the same guys as always, just as loud as always.

“Dude, are you okay? You look kinda… shaken.”   
“It was Otsuka-san.”   
“What?! Did she hurt you?”   
“No, I’m fine. I don’t know why she wants to know where that waterfall is, anyway.”   
“After what happened to Amada-kun, too. Didn’t he end up in the hospital with that?”   
“Damn, that was quick. Just one day, huh...”

“Where is it?” The words leave me before I can even stop myself. All four of them are looking at me like I have twenty eyes. I guess I have to say something else. “She, uh… She forgot her phone. I want to get it back to her.”

“You’re just doing whatever you can for her to hate you less, right?” One of them, Watanabe-kun, nudges my ribs with his elbow. “Ooooor, maybe you’ve got a crush on her or something.”

“I’m j-just trying to do something nice, okay?” The way my eyes refuse to unglue themselves from the corner of the room might suggest otherwise, but my motivations are truly altruistic.

“Hey, it’s okay, we won’t tell anyone.” His grin is smug, joyous as he learns something else weird about the new guy in school. To him, this is nothing more than stirring the pot to see what comes of it. “There’s a forest behind the religious part of town, right next to the shrine, temple, and church. You’ll find a stream back there that flows into the river. Just follow upstream and you’ll find a… glade, I think it’s called? Anyway, it’s an opening in the woods with a waterfall and a little pond.”

“Thanks, Watanabe-kun. Also, your shoelace is untied.” It isn’t, but I’m out of the doorway before he can look back up at me.

**…**

Judging by the fact that Otsuka’s bike has bent wheels and a stick lodged through the front spoke, I’d say I’m on the right path. Not long after, I find the stream that Watanabe mentioned. Seems like he gave Otsuka the exact same directions.

The forest feels like it grows thicker with each step inward, like a living creature hoping to swallow me. The only thing to guide me inward further is the stream’s flow, despite its meandering to and fro.

Suddenly, the trees thin out once more. Here it is. The clearing is serene, tranquil. The only sounds I hear are the steady pour of a waterfall and pacing footsteps in the grass nearby. Hitomi’s. She’s just in front of the waterfall, less than a few meters away, scuffed up from the tumble off her bike.

My approach draws her from her thoughts. Her scowl could dissuade an assassin. “...You?”

“Uh… hi.”

There is no part of her expression that reads as anything other than furious. “What, did you fuckin’ stalk me here or something?”

“You kind forgot your phone at school.” I retrieve the aforementioned device from my messenger bag, then hold it in her direction. She snatches it from me before it’s been out of my bag for more than a few seconds.

“Still had to ask where I was, though, huh? Or follow me.” She cracks her knuckles. It is… successfully intimidating.

“About that, uh…” I hold up both hands in surrender. “I heard Watanabe-kun talking about how the last person to try this whole ‘waterfall relaxation’ thing ended up in the hospital only a day later.”

“Uh-huh, good excuse. I’m guessin’ you went through my phone, too?” She holds the edge of the phone underneath my chin as though it were the tip of a knife.

“N-no. I only saw the first notifications, but that was an accident, and I guess someone needed you back home or--” Immediate regret overtakes me.

I’m cut off by her dragging me by the cuff of my shirt. She’s pulling me toward the waterfall, and I can’t even hold my ground. Before I know it, my head is only centimeters away from its downpour. “I fuckin’ knew it! God, asshole! If the damn water is so dangerous, why don’t you show me, huh?!”

She twists to shove me in by the sternum, and in a desperate bid to regain my footing, I find a tight grip on the edge of her school cardigan. Seems it took her by surprise, because she comes careening in after me.

But there’s never a point where I’m wet. I expect it at any second, only to have the anticipation betrayed. My butt collides with something far more solid than the lush forest ground. When I open my eyes, I see the reason why.

Hitomi and I are somewhere different entirely. The dilapidated husk of a cityscape, empty, abandoned. The sky is a dreary brown, and the buildings are hardly half upright. Even with no visible onlookers, I can’t help but feel watched.

To my left, Hitomi is still groaning as she stands. She rubs her hip and winces, then her face sinks into sheer confusion at our surroundings. “What the fuck…”

“I don’t know, either. I--”

“Just shut up, dude.” She sneers while scanning the environment, but only more questions paint her eyes. “Okay, I’m guessing you don’t have any damn clue, either?”

“N-Not at all.” My senses perk one by one while I take inventory. I see this city, I feel the stale air and the eyes on me, I smell ashes or something, I hear… water? When I turn around, there’s a doorway into a store labelled “garden,” with a lush green glow past a curtain of trickling water. “But that’s the way out, looks like.”

“Good, because if I’m hallucinatin’--”

Finally, someone other than me gets interrupted for once. Still, not in the way I’d like. A shrill scream echoes through the sky, across the shattered windows of skyscrapers. Then, the ground shakes. When I turn toward the exit once more to close the distance, a panoply of shadowy figures sprout from the concrete below, just between us and the door. They stare at me, meticulous in each raze of their yellow eyes. Each head only has two eyes… at first. Then they multiply. In only moments, we’re surrounded by these things. I’m paralyzed by the deafening thud of my own heartbeat, by my own inexorable terror.

Then, a stampede tears through a chunk of the crowd, led by a creature no more than four feet tall. Or rather, the mob is pursuing it. Even so, the creature finds itself in this occultish mosh pit with us as the dark monsters fill in what gaps were torn only seconds prior.

Now, I get a clear look at the thing. It looks like a cherub of some sort, though more modestly dressed. His loose white garb is tattered from battle, and the cream-yellow sash across his torso has scorch marks on it. Rather than full wings on his back, he has what could be described as… caricaturistic floating feathery spirals, not actually touching his skin at all. Then there is the matter of his head, or lack thereof. Rather than a skull, there’s a dim orb of light floating where a head would be, encircled by two revolving wheels. Hovering in front of these wheels is a glowing ethereal face of sorts, with two eyes, a mouth, and a cute button nose. I don’t know whether to think I’m insane, or that it’s a bit cute in spite of its injuries.

Then I’m brought back to reality -- or whatever  _ this _ is -- as the creature yells toward me and Hitomi.

“Both of you, please, help! All of this won’t stop unless--” The little thing is interrupted by a burst of fire at his back, and he howls in pain. One of the silhouettes has its arm outstretched, palm smoking. Its bones crack, shift, and it changes shape into a ghostly being with a jack-o-lantern for a face. It holds its hand up again, and light gathers at the flame in its lamp.

Strong fingertips clasp around my wrist. I panic immediately, only to see that Hitomi is the one gripping me, making a dash toward what we’ve both deduced  _ might _ be the exit. Even with the creatures in the way, she barrels through all of them while shielding her eyes with her free arm.

Behind clenched eyelids, I see the green glow intensify, I feel the moisture of water rinse over my skin, and then the sounds of the forest return.

We collapse into the grass for a moment, speechless, just trying to catch our breath, but at least we’re still miraculously dry. We don’t know what to say. Hell, what is there  _ to _ say after that? Nothing comes to mind. Nothing that both of us aren’t already thinking, at least. I can only think of one thing at all.

“Thanks, Otsuka-sa--”

She stands with speed and fury. Her voice is pure, condensed rage, like an atomic bomb ready to explode at the smallest misstep. “Don’t. Don’t fuckin’ talk to me. We’re both gonna forget this ever happened. You’re gonna forget that you saw anything on my phone, that we went wherever the hell that was, just…  _ all _ of this didn’t happen.”

I nod.

“Good. Now leave me the fuck alone.” She trudges downstream, but hesitates for a half a second. I swear that I see her glance at me from the corner of her eye.

* * *

**Sunday, April 19th**   
Afternoon

I’d expected nightmares after that ordeal, or at least some strange dreams, but there was nothing. A dreamless slumber is a blessing after that madness. My mind is so swarmed and overrun by questions that I can’t even isolate the most important ones. Part of me thinks that not having answers might be in my best interest, really. The other part is wondering how Hitomi must be faring with this insanity. It wasn’t a dream. Whatever it was, it can’t have been a dream. A shared hallucination, maybe? That water might have some weird chemicals in it or something.

A walk could help clear my head. Better than staying inside all day and failing to pay attention to chemical compounds and stoichiometry. I toss on a green v-neck, a baggy brown cardigan, some tan jeans, and some navy blue canvas slip-on shoes with well-loved soles.

I wordlessly pass by Asa and Ryunosuke on my trek outside. If either of them actually addressed me, I didn’t hear them.

I’ll at least try a different route from my usual. After only walking to and from school for a week, I’m not familiar with any other places in town.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I sigh and check.

**Asa:** Sorry I didn’t catch you on the way out.   
**Asa:** I’m just mystified at why the hell some students chose these answers for the homework.   
**Asa:** Mind getting some pickled radish for us at the marketplace?   
**Asa:** I’ll pay you back. Also, don’t take too long -- the forecast says it’ll rain soon.   
**Takara:** 👍

My new destination has been chosen for me, it seems. A good opportunity to get acquainted with Kasagi, at least.

The open air market bustles with all kinds of individuals. The side street is reserved just for these exchanges, and suddenly I can understand why department stores like Junes or fast food chains like Big Bang Burger haven’t found the same roaring success in Kasagi that they have elsewhere. The folks here value the local economy, that much is certain. And gossip, apparently. I overhear more than my fair share while examining all the wares.

“I really hope Councilman Otsuka doesn’t approve of that realty company coming in.”   
“Well, all of the other council members oppose the motion.”   
“I don’t know, it seems like he’s starting to convince them. Something about the economy.”   
“The economy is fine! He’s just being greedy. That money will line his own pockets anyway.”

After I’ve made my purchase -- given extra by the sweet old lady since I’m a “new face” and she wants to ensure I’m a return customer -- I bump into someone familiar just near the exit of the marketplace.

“Oh, my apologies…” Then, they meet my eyes. It’s Tomomi Chinen, though dressed remarkably different from our last encounter. They have an off-white cable knit sweater, blue jeans, sandals, and they’ve even tied their hair up into a ponytail. “Ah, Takara-kun! How lovely to see you again. Enjoying what Kasagi has to offer, I see?”

“Guess so.” A thought strikes me. “Wait, it’s Sunday, isn’t it? Why aren’t you in your, uh, usual vestments?”

“Services are over for the day, and I have errands to run.” Their smile is infectious. It’s almost enough to tear me from the odd events of yesterday. They pick up on my mood, however. “Hm, are you alright?”

“Just tired. School was difficult. Thank you for your concern, Chinen-san.”

“Hey, I’m in the business of caring. You know where to find me should you wish to speak.” They pat me on the shoulder as they pass by. “Have a blessed day, Takara-kun. Oh, and you’ll want this.” They reach into a bag at their side and hand me an umbrella.

As if on cue, it begins to sprinkle rain. “Th-thank you.”

I guess I should get home before I catch a cold.

**…**

**Evening**

Dinner is delicious, as always. I’ll never understand how Asa finds the time to be a teacher and an excellent cook, but she’s a miracle worker. Ryunosuke heads off to his room before I have a chance to even try to talk to him, but that might be in my best interests. I don’t make for the most stellar conversationalist anyway. Instead, I clean my dishes, then head down to bed.

As I lay down, all of yesterday replays in my memory, just as nonsensical as it was when it happened. If that weird angel… thing actually was real, I hope he’s managing to stay safe. We didn’t exactly help him.

Whatever, it probably wasn’t real. How could it be? Best to just sleep it off. I’ve got school tomorrow.

* * *

**Monday, April 13th**   
Early Morning

There’s my alarm, bright and early. Bleary-eyed, I get out of bed, then immediately stub my toe and faceplant into the sofa. Glancing back at the source of my now-piercing foot pain, I see a box. Didn’t I unpack my things last week? Did I miss one? Maybe Asa put it there to teach me a lesson.

“I’ve got breakfast ready up here for you, Takara! Get it quick before it goes cold. I need to head to work, but I’ll see you there!” Oh. I guess she made breakfast for me today, too. I’m used to the uniform more now, so putting the whole ensemble on takes me way less time than usual.

When I get upstairs, I’m surprised to see Ryunosuke hunched over my plate, reaching toward the bacon.

“Again?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s okay, you can have the bacon. I don’t like meat that much anyway, don’t you remember?” That’s enough of an invitation for him. He plucks both slices from the plate, then heads out the door.

I eat the remnants of my breakfast, then lock the door to the Asa residence behind me. When I get on the straightaway to Ozora High, I check my phone to see how much time I’ve got until class starts.

Cool, still twenty minutes. Almost two weeks into April, sheesh. 

Wait,  _ what? _

The date reads April 13th. That can’t be right. That was a week ago.

Then, I hear the screeching of bicycle brakes just to my left. Before I can react much, I see Hitomi Otsuka dismounting her bike and approaching me.

“Oh, you fixed your bike.” I look it over, and it seems spotless. Whoever repaired it did a bang-up job.

With apparent paranoia, she glances from side to side before speaking in a hushed whisper. “You noticed everythin’ too, right?”

“I guess? My phone says it’s the 13th, but I think it’s just glitching out on me.”

“No, it’s right. It’s all repeating. Today’s actually the 13th again.”

The dots connect. The box in my room, Asa making the same breakfast, Ryunosuke nabbing my bacon… holy shit.

“What the  _ f-- _ ”


End file.
